Arcanus Time travel
by Nightmarexxx
Summary: Hermione ist gezwungen einige Male in die Zeit zurück zu reisen, was sie dabei erlebt und welche Person sie ganz neu kennen lernt müsst ihr selbst lesen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiktion habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Geheimnisvolle Zeitreise**

 _Kapitel 1_

Wärend sie rannte hallten ihre Schritte in den Gängen Hogwarts wieder, sie war zu spät wieder einmal.

Manchmal bereute sie es so viele Kurse belegt zu haben, sie konnte mithilfe des Zeitumkehrers jeden besuchen doch dies war auf Dauer ziemlich anstrengend, vor allem wenn man seinen Stunden plan nicht im Kopf hatte und deshalb erst wieder zurück in den Gryffindor Turm rennen musste.

„Fortuna Major." keuchte Hermione völlig außer Atem und die fette Dame öffnete das Portal zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Stirnrunzelnd studierte Hermione ihren Stundenplan, gerade kam sie von Arithmantik und jetzt musste sie die Zeit umkehren um an Muggelkunde teilnehmen zu können.

Sie wollte gerade ihren Zeitumkehrers aus ihrer Rocktasche holen als Parvati und Lavender quatschend und kichernd in den Mädchenschlafstall schlenderten, Hermione verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

„Toll, auch das noch." Flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, vor den Mädchen konnte sie nicht einfach so im nichts verschwinden, sie Packte ihre Tasche und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden Mädchen blickten ihr verwundert hinterher waren dann jedoch schnell wieder in ihr Gespräch vertieft.

Doch wo sollte Hermione nun ungestört in die Zeit zurück reisen? Egal in welchen Gang sie lief überall waren Schüler, endlich kam sie in einen Teil des Schlosses in dem sie zuvor noch nie gewesen war, sie hoffte es sei nicht einer der verbotenen, denn erwischt zu werden hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

Hermione lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Steinwand und holte ihren Zeitumkehrer raus, sie wollte ihn gerade um die gewünschte Zeit zurück drehen als er plötzlich immer wärmer wurde. Die Gryffindor starrte panisch auf das sich immer schneller drehende Stundenglas, kurz bevor der Schmerz der von der Hitze ausging sie dazu brachte ihn loszulassen verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen. Sie spürte nur noch wie sie den Boden unter ihren Füßen verlor und kurz darauf wieder aufkam. Sie konnte sich jedoch nicht halten und stürzte unsanft auf dem Boden.

Sie rührte sich nicht, hatte die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen. Nach einigen Sekunden traute sich Hermione endlich diese ganz langsam zu öffnen, zuerst war alles ein wenig verschwommen und sie erkannte nur die Umrisse einer Wand. Je mehr sie blinzelte desto klarer wurden die Umrisse.

Ächzend erhob sie sich und hielt sich den Kopf, sie war doch recht hart auf dem Boden aufgekommen.

Doch dies war ihr kleinstes Problem.

Sie schaute sich um und erkannte denselben Gang in dem sie vor einigen Minuten schon befand als sie einen Ort suchte an dem sie allein sein konnte, möglicherweise hatte sie der Zeitumkehrer nicht allzu weit in die Zeit zurück gebracht. Allein der Gedanke daran machte ihr Angst, doch auf den ersten Blick schien alles wie zuvor, wie sie mit Erleichterung feststellte. Nur war es nicht mehr so hell, der Korridor lag im Halbdunkeln und nur die untergehende Sonne spende etwas Licht.

Die Gryffindor klopfte den Staub an ihren Klamotten ab und machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg um heraus zu finden in welcher Zeit sie gelandet war.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog hätte sie vor Schreck fast geschrien, konnte sich jedoch im letzten Moment aber noch zurückhalten. Es saß jemand auf der schmalen Fensterbank, Sie konnte nur die Umrisse der Person erkennen, als sie leise etwas näher trat erkannte sie das es ein Schüler war der so in seinem Buch vertieft zu sein schien dass er sie nicht gehört hatte, sie presste sich hinter eine der Säulen.

Nun war sie sich definitiv sicher in die Zeit zurückgereist zu sein, denn sie kannte den jungen Mann der dort saß und las nicht und hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Natürlich kannte sie nicht jeden Schüler Hogwarts mit Namen, doch so ein besonders aussehen hätte sie sich sicherlich eingeprägt, außerdem war er ungefähr im selben Alter wie sie.

Der unbekannte hatte schulterlanges tiefschwarzes Haar, seine Augen konnte sie nicht erkennen da sie durch einige Haarsträhnen verdeckt was ihn jedoch nicht am Lesen hinderte. Hinter seinem Haar lugte eine große markante Nase hervor, seine Hände waren dünn und blass wie der Rest seiner Haut. Höchstwahrscheinlich war er etwas größer als sie und sehr schlank.

Hermione konnte sich einfach nicht von diesem Bild lösen, wie er dort saß Seite für Seite umblätterte und die letzten Sonnen strahlen auf ihn schienen. Es faszinierte sie und sie konnte nicht einmal erahnen weshalb.

Als sie sonne vollkommen hinter den Ländereien Hogwarts verschwunden war, klappte er plötzlich geräuschvoll sein Buch zusammen. Hermione zuckte ungewollte zusammen, das Geräusch hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, erst jetzt realisierte sie das sie ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Er sah auf und Hermione hielt angespannt die Luft an, er durfte sie nicht entdecken.

Sie drückte sich noch weiter hinter die Säule und bemerkte in ihrer Anspannung nicht wie der Zeitumkehrers in ihren Händen begann heißer und heißer zu werden.

Hermiones Herz klopfte bis zum Hals als er langsam näher kam, sie konnte seine Schritte hören, ihn aber nicht sehen da sie Säule ihre Sicht versperrte.

Das Geräusch ihres klopfenden Herzen war so laut, das sie befürchtete er könnte es hören.

Kurz bevor er die Säule erreicht hatte und sie höchstwahrscheinlich entdeckt hätte spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Hand und ehe sie es merkte beförderte sie der Zeitumkehrers wieder zurück in ihre Zeit.

Sie stolperte und landete wieder unsanft auf dem Boden. Hermione keuchte.

Für sie gab es nur eine plausible Möglichkeit, ihr Zeitumkehrers musste defekt sein, anders konnte sie sich das Ganze nicht erklären.

Ihr war etwas schwindelig, trotzdem rappelte sie sich wieder auf und schlenderte nachdenklich die Gänge entlang, nahm ihren Blick keine Sekunde von dem Zeitumkehrer. Plötzlich stieß sie gegen etwas Schwarzes, und ehe sie realisieren konnte gegen was sie gerade gelaufen war donnerte es „Passen sie gefälligst auf wo sie hinlaufen! Haben sie keine Augen im Kopf? 15 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Sie erschreckte sich fürchterlich und als sie ihren Kopf hob erkannte sie das vor Wut verzerrte Gesicht ihres Zaubertränke Professors. Schnell senkte sie den Kopf und nuschelte etwas das wie eine Entschuldigung klang, das war heute eindeutig zu viel für sie. Glücklicherweise verschwand er so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Sie würde diesen Mann nie verstehen, wie konnte jemand nur so verbittert und streng sein? Doch er hatte recht, sie hätte wirklich darauf achten müssen wo sie hin lief, ihr darf so etwas auf keinen Fall noch einmal passieren.

„Miss Granger, ist alles in Ordnung sie sind ja vollkommen blass." Hörte sie die etwas besorgte stimme McGonnagalls.

Heute ist wirklich nicht mein Tag erst diese seltsame Zeitreise, dann laufe ich gerade wegs in Snape und jetzt macht sich McGonnagall auch noch Sorgen um mich, wo mit habe ich das verdient.

„Nichts, mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig." Log sie ihre Professorin an, eigentlich wollte sie das nicht doch Hermione wollte ihr ungern erzählen was ihr von einigen Minuten passiert war, die musste selbst erstmal das erlebte verarbeiten und versuchen dem Geschehenem auf den Grund zu gehen.

„So wie sie aussehen sollten sie besser in den Krankenflügel, ich sage Madam Pomfrey Bescheid." Erwiderte sie ältere Zauberin aus ihrer Stimme konnte Hermione heraushören das sie keine Widerrede duldete.

Die Gryffindor seufzte, nickte dann aber. Ihr war wirklich etwas unwohl und ihm Krankenflügel konnte sie wenigstens in Ruhe nachdenken.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_

Wie hat euch das erste Kapitel gefallen? ich würde mich riesig über ein Review freuen.

Lg Nightmarexxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Arcanus Time travel**

 _Kapitel 2_

Hermione lag auf einem der Krankenbetten, und starrte seit Minuten an die Decke. Nachdem die Medihexe ihr einen Stärkungstrank verabreicht hatte ging es ihr schnell besser jedoch durfte sie das Krankenbett nicht vor dem Abendessen verlassen.

Sie konnte so viel über den kaputten Zeitumkehrer nachgrübeln wie sie wollte sie fand keine Erklärung und das störte sie gewaltig. Sobald sie hier weg durfte würde sie in der Bibliothek nach einem Buch suchen das ihr vielleicht weiterhelfen konnte. Kurz hatte sie überlegt Harry und Ron zu erzählen was passiert war, doch die beiden wussten nichts von ihrem Zeitumkehrers und das war auch besser so.

„Fühlen sie sich besser, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey kam an ihr Bett und fühlte ihre Stirn.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung, darf ich nicht früher gehen? Mir geht es schon wieder Super und ich würde gern mit meinen Freunden in der großen Halle Abendessen." Sprudelte es aus Hermione, sie schaute die Krankenschwester hoffnungsvoll an.

Diese lächelte und meinte dann „Ich sehe dass es ihnen bereits besser geht, ich bin jedoch für ihre Gesundheit verantwortlich und lasse sie nicht gehen bevor sie hier ihr Abendessen zu sich genommen haben, Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley wurden informiert. Außerdem wollte Professor Dumbledore etwas mit ihnen besprechen."

Hermione sah sie erstaunt an und die Poppy meinte nur „Fragen sie mich nicht weshalb, ich weiß es nicht, er wollte mir nichts verraten." Sie lächelte Hermione noch einmal zu und verschwand.

Es war nun schon gegen Abend, den Tag im Krankenflügel hatte sie ohne Probleme aushalten können indem sie ihre Nase in ihrem Buch für Muggelkunde vergrub, wenn sie schon die Unterrichtstunde verpasste wollte sie den Stoff wenigstens nachholen. Eigentlich braute sie nicht zu lernen sie war als Muggel aufgewachsen, doch es gab einige Dinge die selbst sie nicht wusste und deshalb saugte sie regelrecht in Informationen aus dem Lehrbuch in ihr Gedächtnis.

Madam Pomfrey kam herein und brachte Hermione ihr Abendessen. Gerade als sie sich etwas missmutig den dritten Löffel Suppe in den Mund schob, öffnete sich die Eingangstür und der Schulleiter trat ein und setzte sich an das Bett neben Hermiones.

„Wie geht es ihnen." Fragte er freundlich, und sah sie über seine halbmondförmige Brille an.

„Besser, darf ich fragen warum sie mit mir sprechen wollten?" Hermione sah ihm in die Augen, und stellte die Suppe beiseite.

Er lachte leise in seinen Bart hinein „Sie wissen also dass ich nicht aufgrund ihrer Gesundheit hier bin, obwohl ich mich natürlich sehr um das Wohlbefinden meiner Schüler sorge." Meinte er und Hermione verstand immer noch nicht was er von ihr wollte, jedoch hatte sie das seltsame Gefühl das er von dem Vorfall mit dem Zeitumkehrer wusste.

„Also weshalb ich hier bin können sie sich wahrscheinlich denken?" Sie schluckte, er wusste es also und sie hielt es nicht für intelligent ihn anzulügen also berichtete sie ihm die Kurzfassung.

„Ich wollte gerade meinen Zeitumkehrer verwenden, als er plötzlich heiß wurde. Mir wurde schwindelig und als ich die Augen wieder öffnete befand ich mich wo anders, in welcher Zeit kann nicht genau sagen, kurze Zeit später war ich wieder hier, er muss defekt sein."

Dumbledore hatte ihr interessiert zugehört dabei nachdenklich seinen Bart gestrichen.

„Äußerst merkwürdig." meinte er, dann lächelte er wieder. „Doch wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke eigentlich nicht."

Hermione verstand einfach nicht was er ihr damit sagen wollte deshalb sah sie ihn nur fragend an „Professor falls etwas mit dem Zeitumkehrer nicht stimmt sollte ich ihn ihnen zurückgeben."

„Ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein, dürfte ich ihn einen Moment betrachten?"

Sie nickte, verstand immer noch nicht was er meinte. Ohne zu zögern legte sie ihn in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Er besah ihn sich gründlich und gab ihn ihr zurück.

Als er ihn in ihre Hand legte bemerkte er eine Verbrennung innerhalb ihrer Handfläche, sie war nicht größer als ein Zentimeter und hatte die Form einer Mondsichel, als auch Hermione zum ersten Mal die Verbrennung sah zog sie scharf die Luft ein.

„Könnten sie mir bitte erklären was hier vor sich geht." Fragte sie leicht panisch, ihr Direktor wusste anscheinend mehr als er zugab und Hermione wollte einfach nur antworten.

Dumbledore überlegte kurz und gerade als er ihr antworten wollte, begann der Zeitumkehrer wärmer und wärmer zu werden.

„Es passiert wieder." Flüsterte sie entsetzt und schmiss das kleine Gerät schreiend neben Dumbledore auf das Bett, sie erhoffte sich so der Zeitreise zu entkommen, doch die Wärme wurde nicht von dem Zeitumkehrers verursacht sondern von der Verbrennung an ihrer Handfläche.

Sie sah ihn panisch an als vor ihren Augen alles verschwamm.

Als sie ihrer Augen öffnete, stand sie im Krankenflügel, Hermione hatte gehofft ihr wäre nur schwarz vor Augen geworden doch als sie sich um sah war kein Dumbledore zu sehen, sonst hatte sich recht wenig verändert.

„Legt ihn hier auf das Bett." Ertönte sie strenge Stimme von Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione erholte sich diesmal schneller von der Zeitreise war jedoch trotzdem ziemlich verwirrt und zitterte. Als sie Poppy stimme vernahm dachte sie schon sie wäre nicht wieder zurückgereist doch ihr Herz setze einen Moment aus als sie Poppy erblickte.

Die medihexe wirkte deutlich jünger und ihre Haare waren braun und nicht grau. Wie beim letzten Mal blieb ihr nichts anders übrig als sich hinter einem der Kranken betten zu verstecken und zu hoffen das sie keiner entdeckte.

„Also was ist passiert?" fragte madam Pomfrey streng nachdem sie den verletzten jungen untersucht hatte und ihm einen trank verabreicht hatte.

Die verunsicherte Stimme eines Jungen ertönte „Wir fanden ihn auf dem Korridor er blutete aus der Nase, wahrscheinlich ist er gestürzt."

„Ist das alles? Haben Sie nicht mitbekommen was passiert ist?" fragte Poppy scharf nach, Hermione lugte etwas hervor um das Gespräch mit eigenen Augen zu verfolgen.

Nun meldete sich auch der andere Schüler zu Wort, er war etwas kleiner und dicker, die beiden erinnerten Hermione an Grabbe und Goyle „Er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, Potter und Black sind schuld, Snape wurde von einigen Flüchen erwischt sie kamen zu unerwartet, er konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig wehren."

Der größere schlug dem dicken mit dem Ellenbogen unauffällig in die Rippen und sah ihn finster an, anscheinend hatte er nicht vor der Medihexe zu erzählen was passiert war.

Snape? Hatte der Junge grade den Namen ihres verhassten Professors genannt oder hatte sie sich nur verhört?

„Haben sie einen Lehrer informiert?" sagte Poppy und blickte beide nacheinander an, die jungen schüttelten den Kopf und blickten zu Boden.

„Sie können gehen, sein Zustand ist stabil, ich werde Professor Slughorn informieren, ihr beide kommt mit." Sagte sie eilig und war schon aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden, die beiden jungen trotteten hinterher.

langsam tat Hermiones rücken weh, denn sie kauerte in einer recht ungünstigen Position auf dem kalten Steinboden, als sie keine schritte mehr hörte wagte sie es aufzustehen.

Der Junge im Krankenbett murmelte etwas, sie trat näher um ihn zu verstehen und erkannte ihn wieder, es war derselbe den sie bei ihrer ersten Reise beobachtet hatte. Außerdem hatte er erschreckende Ähnlichkeiten mit Snape.

„W-wasser." Murmelte er erneut, Hermione verstand, sie zauberte schnell ein Glas Wasser herbei, zum Glück hatte sie ihren Zauberstab bei sich.

Sie führte das Glas an seine trockenen Lippen und flößte ihm etwas der Kristallklare Flüssigkeit ein, interessiert musterte sie ihn, unter seiner markanten Nase klebte noch etwas Blut und an der Stirn hatte er einige Schürfwunden.

Plötzlich hustete er und Hermione verschüttete vor Schreck die gesamte Flüssigkeit über ihn, vor Schreck schrie sie auf. Ruckartig öffnete er die Augen und fuhr mit seinem Oberkörper nach oben.

Da Hermione sich zu ihm hinunter gebeugt hatte prallten ihre Kopfe aneinander, er funkelte sie mit tiefschwarzen Augen zornig an, Hermione blieb die Luft weg. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern brach dann jedoch wieder in husten aus. Seine Kleidung war halb mit Wasser durchtränkt, und Hermione wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

Einstechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihre Hand und Hermione reiste wieder zurück in ihre Zeit.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ich breche an dieser stelle meine Fanfiction ab, das schreiben macht mir spaß aber ohne nur einer kleine Bewertung, wenn auch kritik sehe ich keinen Sinn darin weiter zu schreiben. Mir fehlt die Motivation, diese wird aufgebaut durch Annerkennung, Lob oder eben auch Kritik. Ohne das geht es nicht.

Lg eure Nightmarexxx


End file.
